


Axel Jesse And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 1990), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: James is gone.Axel doesn't know what to do with himself.Axel is lost in a void of feeling empty.What meant so much is gone.Forever. And he's never coming back.





	Axel Jesse And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, after a series of crackfics I'm finally writing something with actual meaning that's flangsty(fluff + angst). I'm not sure how good this will be but whatever it's time to set it out there.

Constantly embarrassing himself all day? Getting nervous at the wrong times? Saying the wrong things? Could Axel's day have gotten any worse?

Well, yes. And it did. It got  _very_ worse.

So worse, that it took taking James Jesse's life away to make it the worst day on the planet. And though the city would rejoice at receivng the news, two people definitely wouldn't.

Axel remembered going through a nightmare like this in Iron Heights. But it was different. Barry Allen was the one to comfort him. But it was... Awkward, to say the least. They had no feelings for each other, they didn't exactly like each other, but there they were. Hugging. In front of everyone, but nobody paid attention.

Nobody really ever did pay attention to Axel.

Well, nobody except James and Zoey.

And now Mark Mardon, his boyfriend. He was the one comforting Axel now. And Axel enjoyed it for the most part. If it weren't for the fact it was because of James' death, maybe Axel would enjoy it more, and maybe it would've gotten more intimate for them. But it didn't.

Mark knew exactly how to handle comforting Axel from day one. It was easy to tell with the way Axel acted. Simply pull Axel down onto him, and just hold him. Maybe add in kisses his forehead, but just holding him always calmed him down.

After maybe fifteen minutes into it, Axel started to cry. He finally let himself be human. And by the time Axel was finished, they were both sure Mark's shirt was wet. 

But none of it changed anything. James would still be gone. He couldn't change that. He couldn't change anything.

James would be gone, the city would rejoice, and Axel would be choking back tears in public.

And that's what happened.

Barry and Iris invited him to coffee(though it was awkward), and Axel, though hesitant, accepted. 

It was more of a quiet cup of coffee with The Flash and his wife.

No one talked for an hour.

Dead. Silence.

Every once in a while Barry or Iris would say something and just receive a shrug from Axel.

That was basically Jesse for  _"If I say one word I'm gonna sob."_ And it was true. If Axel opened his mouth he would have tears streaming down his face.

One thing he didn't want to do in public. Imagine the headlines.

"Trickster breaks down in Jitters"

Definitely not a path Axel needed to go down. But thankfully Barry and Iris were accepting of that. They understood, and they didn't force him to answer.

The only time he did cry in public, was after decking someone's nose for joking about James in his face. The second Axel walked away from the man whose nose was now bloody, the tears started to fall.

Axel would do it again if he had the chance.

In fact, Axel would kill anyone who said his name in a sentence that had the same words as "it's", "about", and "time". Specifically in that order.

But if anyone saw Axel they would be smart enough not to approach him.

They would all soon fear his name instead of laugh at it.

They would be scared.


End file.
